


Будь готов к неожиданным поворотам, когда отправляешься на гастроли в новое место

by Akitosan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, F/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Кагура умерла. Кому-то нужно спуститься за ней в Мейфу, Страну мёртвых.Предупреждения: временная смерть персонажа, Орфей и Эвридика!AUнаписано на ФБ для fandom Gintama 2018, бета Blodeuyedd





	Будь готов к неожиданным поворотам, когда отправляешься на гастроли в новое место

1.

В Мейфу, Страну мёртвых, живому человеку попасть не трудно, а просто невозможно. Живому человеку не пересечь пустынную равнину, не переплыть глубокую реку, кишащую чудовищами, и, уж конечно, никто в Стране мёртвых не горит желанием устроить ему экскурсию по ледяным и огненным адам. А если бы такой человек и отыскался, например, в стране самураев, он вряд ли бы сумел побывать в Мейфу и вернуться назад невредимым.

Но нет ничего невозможного для решительно настроенных безумцев со связями среди оммёдзи. Чувство самосохранения им неведомо, как неведом и простой человеческий страх за собственную жизнь. Кто не рискует, тот не проводит уик-энд в Стране мёртвых.

Всего два часа прошло с тех пор, как Такасуги узнал, что детский сад Гинтоки сократился вдвое, час — с тех пор, как Гинтоки с Камуи уломали его войти в подземный мир вместо них, и полчаса с тех пор, как он вступил на равнину смерти. Такасуги взглянул на часы: для свершения чуда спасения оставалось не так много времени. Ему нужно было как можно скорее добраться до реки мёртвых, и он побежал. В то же время он понимал: важно сохранить силы. Неизвестно, кто мог встретиться ему на пути. Неизвестно, верны ли представления об этом мире в мире живых. Сначала он держался за рукоять меча, потом вынужден был правильно поставить руки для удобства бега, а затем пришло понимание, что пока ему нечего опасаться. Он был совершенно один.

Одиночество бегуна на долгую дистанцию позволяло мыслям струиться ровным потоком.

Почему врата в Мейфу открылись перед ним, человеком, которому Кагура была глубоко безразлична, а перед самым носом у отчаянно желающих её спасти Гинтоки, Шинпачи, Умибозу и Камуи — захлопнулись? Пусть он идеально подходил по названным оммёдзи параметрам, но только ли в этом было дело? Может быть, в том был и смысл: войти в Страну мёртвых может только равнодушный? Впрочем, шанс на благополучное разрешение вопроса был ничтожным вне зависимости от исполнителя. 

Пред мысленным взором Такасуги возникли их белые от напряжения лица, их помертвевшие глаза. Камуи не улыбался, Шинпачи молчал, на Гинтоки было невыносимо смотреть. Их жизнерадостная сестрёнка скончалась за считанные часы. Как ему рассказали, Кагура просто стояла, прислонившись к дереву, и обсуждала со своими близкими последнее удачное сражение и рисовые шарики. Она даже не заметила укус проползавшей мимо змеи, ей показалось, что это комар. Змею потом нашли и препарировали — она оказалась страшным мутантом с далёкой, ныне мёртвой планеты. Как сказал впоследствии доктор, даже у ято не было шанса против подобного яда.

В больнице Кагуру пытались спасти, вкололи ей противоядие, понадеялись на силу крови ято. Но она впала в кому и умерла, не приходя в сознание.

— Её мучения не будут вечными, — возвестил состоящий при больнице буддистский монах. — Через пару лет после мук в Аду она обязательно возродится. Она аманто? Ято? Кажется, я слышал про ято: это же раса жестоких убийц, алчущих крови? Ну что же, печально, но факт. Все ято попадают в Ад, таков круг сансары.

Этого монаха не убили на месте только потому, что после его слов Гинтоки в голову вдруг пришла гениальная по своей нелепости идея, и он принялся всем звонить.

Такасуги тоже вызвали звонком. Так он и вляпался в эту переделку. Что ж, таков круг сансары: раньше он устраивал фестивали для других, теперь фестиваль устроили для него одного. Вот только цена провала была слишком высока. Если он не справится, последствия будут необратимы.

Нельзя останавливаться, когда бежишь длинную дистанцию. Но он остановился, чтобы глотнуть воды. От воздуха равнины несло сухой пылью и раскалённой жаровней. И ещё Такасуги показалось, что его лёгкие выжигают ядовитые испарения. Он достал респиратор, предложенный Умибозу, и надел его. Удобно, когда твоей экипировкой занимаются столь разносторонние личности.

Итак, Кагура в аду. Но в каком из? Такасуги перебирал в памяти названия из скороговорки, произнесённой оммёдзи Сэймэем. Тот что-то говорил про разницу между адами, про усечённую пирамиду, о том, что искать нужно на периферии. Что сначала будет равнина, а потом — река. Нужно было правильно вычислить, в какой из горячих адов попала Кагура. Или её отправили в один из холодных? Нет, она же ято. Ято не переносят солнечный свет — значит, самые страшные муки ей уготованы в одном из горячих. Но в каком именно? Если он промахнётся, то не успеет вытащить её. И тогда Камуи с Гинтоки убьются друг о друга и спустятся в Мейфу хотя бы таким способом. Ошибиться он просто не имеет права.

Такасуги снова побежал, и вот уже впереди виднелась тёмная полоса реки. От близости к цели ему пришла в голову столь очевидная мысль, что он едва не расхохотался. Ему так неожиданно выпала эта счастливая карта — побывать в Стране мёртвых, — что из головы совсем вылетело главное. Какой из адов? Да никакой! Кагура умерла только что. Её душу будут судить, и он должен успеть на суд.

2\. 

Уж что-что, а здание суда в Стране мёртвых найти было легче лёгкого: к нему вели все дороги, усыпанные лепестками сакуры, и бесчисленные указатели. «Душа! Не проходи мимо зала суда». Осталось вычислить, какой именно зал судебных заседаний сейчас громит душа Кагуры. После перехода через реку мёртвых Такасуги даже не сомневался, что она сумеет отличиться на суде.

Здесь воздух был чище, и Такасуги снял респиратор: нужно было беречь кислород. Ему же ещё возвращаться назад. Нет, им ещё возвращаться назад. Он невольно улыбнулся: вот он уже думает о них как о едином целом. Он увидел, что душа Кагуры не растеряла боевых навыков, и остался под глубоким впечатлением. Если придётся прорываться с боем, эта дева в беде явно не будет обузой.

Вход в здание суда никто не охранял. Такасуги бегом поднялся по лестнице, едва не сбив с ног какого-то шинигами, и оказался на этаже суда первой инстанции — именно это было написано на указателе. «Суд идёт», — любезно сообщали таблички на дверях. Какая из них его? Такасуги огляделся в поисках администратора суда и увидел, что строгий шинигами в костюме-тройке и очках из мира живых, которого он обогнал, когда бежал по длинной винтовой лестнице, стремительно приближается к нему.

— Ваше имя?

Не имело смысла врать.

— Такасуги Шинске.

Шинигами открыл новенький блокнот и повёл пальцем по исписанным листам бумаги. Долистав до конца, он хмуро уставился на Такасуги.

— Вас нет в списке смерти.

Он принюхался:

— О, да от вас несёт человечиной, — перешёл на официальный тон. — Как и с какой целью вы проникли в Страну мёртвых? Кто перевёз вас через реку? Что у вас в футляре? Это музыкальный инструмент? Вы приехали на гастроли?

Ну нет, на допросы времени у Такасуги не было совершенно. Так он пропустит суд, и ему придётся искать Кагуру по всем горячим источникам Ада.

В футляре у него был сямисэн, принадлежавший Бансаю. Оммёдзи сказал, что музыка — ключ к сердцам судей из Мейфу, и Такасуги рассчитывал на своё мастерство. Реку мёртвых он перешёл по мосту из полутрупов местной фауны, и сложила его, несомненно, разыскиваемая им дева в беде. Испуганная старуха-привратница подтвердила: какая-то девчонка возмутилась, что ей не разрешили пройти через мост, и раскидала бедных речных чудовищ. Такасуги объяснил старой карге, что пришёл как раз за этой девчонкой, и та с радостью подсказала ему дорогу до суда.

— Забери! Забери эту дрянь из нашего мира поскорее! Она так всех демонов Ада перебьёт! Кто будет причинять страдания грешникам?

Такасуги догадывался, что не все в этом мире будут так единодушны в вопросе определения местожительства Кагуры. Вот, к примеру, взять этого шинигами. Как убедить его оказать содействие вместо препятствования?

Такасуги открыл футляр, чтобы шинигами убедился в своей правоте, и осторожно спросил:

— Вы не подскажете, где сейчас судят душу рыжеволосой девочки, которая перебила чудовищ реки мёртвых? Меня пригласили из мира живых сыграть реквием на её проводах в Ад.

Шинигами опешил от наглости Такасуги, но затем улыбнулся при виде сямисэна: в Мейфу ценили хороших музыкантов — из любого мира. Оммёдзи говорил, что музыка действует на них, как на живых — игристые вина.

— Ах, вот как. Прошу прощения, меня не предупредили о вашем прибытии. Идёмте, я провожу вас.

Они шли по бесконечным коридорам и ехали на лифте так долго, что Такасуги предположил, что его решили вежливо выпроводить. Но шинигами вдруг нарушил молчание и заговорил. Оказалось, что женщин в Мейфу судят отдельным судом. Судью зовут Эмма А, она сестра Эммы О, недавно вышла из отпуска, очень этим огорчена и готова всех отправить в Ад просто за то, что ей дали мало отпускных. А ещё она, как и все нормальные жители Мейфу, любит хорошее пение и музыку. И вот, кстати, они уже пришли.

Охраны у дверей не было, как и таблички «Суд идёт»: сестра Эммы О не обременяла себя формальностями. Такасуги бесшумно проскользнул внутрь. В центре восседала краснолицая дама в старомодных одеждах и курила трубку. Свидетель обвинения тихо бормотал показания, на месте свидетелей защиты не было никого. Такасуги перевёл взгляд на скамью подсудимых: там неподвижно сидела Кагура. Ему показалось, что она дремлет — настолько её не волновала собственная судьба. Или её вырубили? Или чем-то одурманили?

Над головой краснолицей судьи Эммы А висело металлическое зеркало. По идее, сейчас там должно было идти слайд-шоу земных дел Кагуры, но вместо этого в зеркале просто отражался зал, в котором помимо Кагуры, судьи и свидетеля не было никого. Такасуги пытался прислушаться к тому, что говорил свидетель, но он так мямлил, что невозможно было понять, в чём суть его показаний. Судья оборвала его и взглянула в сторону пустой скамьи свидетелей защиты.

— Свидетелей защиты нет? Прекрасно! Суд удаляется на…

— Я свидетель защиты, — громко сказал Такасуги, присаживаясь на свидетельское место. С этого ракурса ему было хорошо видно и судью, и Кагуру. Он с облегчением снял со спины сямисэн и положил на стол. Судья словно только что заметила его и уставилась выпученными глазами — красными и злыми. Подняла руку, на пальцах заплясал красный огонёк, но тут же исчез, когда она перевела взгляд на стол.

«Она собиралась убить меня на месте, — подумал Такасуги. — Не может же быть, чтобы её остановил… сямисэн?»

Судья заговорила ворчливо и даже обиженно:

— Что такое? У меня ещё сорок душ на очереди! К вашему сведению, господин неизвестный музыкант, нельзя вот так врываться в зал суда, как к себе домой. Эта девчонка, несомненно, отправится в Ад за неуважение к суду. Она тут такое устроила!

— Ей всего пятнадцать лет — она полна жизни и после смерти. Да и умерла нелепо: подавилась рыбной косточкой. Согласитесь, такой невинной душе ещё жить и жить.

«Ты должен показать жителям Мейфу, что не знаешь деталей смерти, — сказал Сэймэй. — Они почувствуют себя в безопасности и не станут воспринимать тебя всерьёз».

Судья снисходительно улыбнулась. Замешательство и гнев на её лице сменились чувством собственного превосходства.

— У вас неверные сведения, свидетель. Она умерла от укуса змеи. Глупость и неосторожность не являются оправданием. В Мейфу просто так не попадают, и я обязательно выясню, как здесь оказались вы. У вас всё?

У Такасуги было всё. И он просто сказал как есть:

— Я пришёл забрать эту девочку, Кагуру, домой. В мир живых. С вашего позволения, разумеется.

Таким взглядом, каким одарила его судья, можно разрушать города.

— Кто она вам? По возрасту я бы сказала, что сестра, но вы непохожи.

Нужные слова пришли на ум сами.

— Кагура… моя будущая жена. Её родные обещали мне её руку, если верну её домой. Сердце не обещали, но это такая мелочь, — он постарался ухмыльнуться как можно более зловеще, но ему было далеко до судьи. От её мерзкой понимающей улыбки задрожал воздух.

— Выходит, её родным так важно, чтобы она вернулась домой, что они пообещали тебе всё что угодно, так?

Такасуги кивнул, перевёл взгляд на Кагуру и к своему ужасу обнаружил, что она больше не спит.

— Что? Твоя будущая жена? Да ты псих, Такасуги! Вот ещё! Да он мне никто! Я его не знаю! — Кагура перевела дух и продолжила вопить как резаная. — Даже мой брат не такой тупой, чтобы отдать меня тебе в жёны! Госпожа краснорылая свинья! Бросьте мою нежную душу в самый жестокий ад, но не отдавайте меня ему! Погоди-ка… Такасуги. Если ты, больной ты ублюдок, здесь, значит ли это, что ты тоже умер? Ха-ха-ха!

Судья постучала молоточком по столу.

— Подсудимая, прекратите истерику.

— Я вполне себе живой, а тебе, нежная душа, не мешало бы вести себя повежливее с тем, от кого зависит твоя судьба, — Такасуги имел в виду, конечно, не себя, а судью. Поняла его намёк Кагура или нет, но, по крайней мере, смеяться перестала и судью краснорылой свиньёй больше не называла. Во всяком случае, вслух.

— Свидетель защиты, — заговорила судья, — вы только что признали себя живым человеком. Как живой человек, противоправным образом проникший в Мейфу, вы нарушили законы двух миров. Вы осознаёте последствия своих деяний?

— Несомненно, — почтительно склонил голову Такасуги. — Но вот какой вопрос занимает меня с тех пор, как я переступил порог зала суда: если судья Страны мёртвых при вынесении приговора не смотрит на земные дела подсудимой, нарушает ли он закон двух миров?

Судья из краснорылой свиньи превратилась в белорылую. Такасуги мысленно пнул себя за несдержанность. Только что она была на его стороне и вот-вот отдала бы ему Кагуру, будучи твёрдо уверенной в том, что с ним ей будет хуже, чем в любом аду, но он испортил всё всего одной фразой. Бледность, однако, быстро сошла с лица судьи. Она снова закурила трубку и равнодушно сказала:

— Жажда жизни сильна в этой девочке, так ей не достичь просветления. Два года жестоких мук — и она переродится, будет как новенькая. Но вам к тому времени, как она вырастет заново, будет уже много лет. Так ли уж она вам нужна? Неужели в мире живых настолько не хватает приличных девушек, что даже таким достойным молодым людям, как вы, приходится спускаться за невестами в Ад?

— Я ему не невеста, — пробурчала Кагура. Всем своим видом она демонстрировала презрение и неприязнь к нему. Главное, чтобы не переиграла.

— Если вы не позволите мне забрать эту девушку назад в мир живых, она может превратить Мейфу в то, во что уже превратила реку мёртвых, пока шла сюда. Вам известно, что она там наворотила?

Судья перевела взгляд на Кагуру.

— Это навет! Мне не позволили пройти по мосту, поэтому я соорудила другой из подручного материала. Тем более ваши звери кусали меня за ноги! И я их не убивала — я просто использовала их как брёвна. И перешла.

— Достаточно. Почему вы думаете, что я позволю вам её забрать? Она умерла, и её душа принадлежит миру мёртвых.

Такасуги открыл футляр и взял в руки сямисэн.

— Я собираюсь разжалобить вас песней. Вы проявите милосердие и снизойдёте к моей нижайшей просьбе.

Он сказал это так, словно вопрос был решённым. Судья заулыбалась и приглашающее кивнула ему. Она была настроена получить свою порцию игристого вина. Кагура открыла было рот, но всё же села на место и зажала уши руками.

Такасуги тронул струны левой рукой, в правую взял плектр и запел.

Он выбрал одну из своих наиболее мрачных мелодий и на ходу сочинил на неё песню. Слова сами возникали на языке и были именно такими, как надо. Краем глаза он наблюдал за реакцией судьи: сначала она делала вид, что полирует ногти, но потом смахнула слезу. Этого мало. Пришлось петь ещё и ещё. Он видел, что Кагура тоже слушает, что двери в зал открылись, и он заполнился благодарными слушателями, среди которых был и тот шинигами, который привёл его сюда. Они смеялись, рыдали и стучали в такт, пока Такасуги пел. Судья тоже смеялась, если он пел весёлое, рыдала, если пел печальное, но он видел, что сердце её остаётся холодным. Как же он должен её разжалобить? Такасуги остановился, чтобы перевести дух, и почувствовал всем нутром, что он совсем один, кругом холод и смерть и Кагура тоже мертва. Никто не позволит ему её забрать, а силой он не прорвётся. У него были амулеты Сэймэя, они могли защитить его. Но не её, принадлежащую ныне Мейфу.

Его замешательство не укрылось от Эммы А. Она с усмешкой сказала ему:

— Тебе не удалось меня разжалобить, но ты мне понравился. И не только мне, как видишь. Ты собрал аудиторию и сорвал несколько судебных заседаний, но мы не в обиде: нечасто выпадает возможность насладиться такой прекрасной игрой. Вижу, ты устал. Передохни и сыграй теперь на моём инструменте. Сумеешь продержаться хотя бы пять минут — я подарю твоей будущей жене пять лет жизни, и, так и быть, ты сможешь забрать её. Говорю это перед всеми присутствующими.

В гробовой тишине Такасуги взял инструмент мира мёртвых. На первый взгляд это был обычный сямисэн, но чего-то не хватало: плектра. Стало быть, он должен обойтись без него. Он посмотрел на судью и увидел её зловещую ухмылку. Несмотря на то, что она была тронута его песнями, она не собиралась отпускать Кагуру без жертвоприношения. Она хотела крови. Такасуги вернул ей ухмылку и тронул струны. Струны были тонкими и туго натянутыми, они легко царапнули кожу пальцев. Через пять минут его пальцы будут изрезаны в мясо. Плевать.

Такасуги Шинске, сольный концерт в мире мёртвых, дубль два.

— Может быть, десять лет за минуту? — опустив глаза к полу, спросил он у судьи прерывающимся от волнения голосом. На самом деле ему хотелось смеяться, и он еле сдерживался. Она приняла его за музыканта с большой буквы «М» и думает, что пальцы ему дороже всего на свете. Пусть думает так и дальше.

— Хорошо, пусть будет так, как ты сказал, — тон её был благосклонным. Она была уверена, что он не продержится и минуты.

Такасуги заиграл.

Он не смотрел на свои руки — он смотрел на Кагуру, на её застывшие от ужаса глаза. Он нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться ей: как бы то ни было, ей сейчас гораздо хуже. Что такое боль от ран? Раны имеют прекрасное свойство заживать. Пока ты живёшь, ты чувствуешь боль, но, пока тебе есть к кому вернуться, ты будешь подниматься снова и снова. К концу седьмой минуты слёзы капали из её глаз, но она улыбалась, а он не чувствовал рук. Кажется, крови было слишком много, и он стал сбиваться с ритма.

Сквозь туман он услышал удар молоточка о стол. Нервный удар. Когда судья говорила про пять минут, то не предполагала, что он продержится семь.

— Хватит. Довольно. Забирай свою девчонку и убирайся, — голос судьи дрожал от гнева. А затем снова стал ровным и холодным. — Мой приговор этой душе таков: Кагура, ты вернёшься в мир живых и по достижении брачного возраста выйдешь замуж за этого человека. Надеюсь, ты будешь так несчастна, что будешь мечтать об одном из горячих адов. А ты, — её взгляд, адресованный Такасуги, был исполнен яда, — иди вперёд, она пойдёт за тобой. Если оглянешься, её душа останется здесь.

3\. 

Вдоль дороги к зданию суда цвела сакура. Такасуги остановился, чтобы разглядеть её лепестки: ничего особенного, сакура как сакура. Он приложил к горячему лбу прохладные цветы, и на мгновение ему полегчало. Итак, гастроли успешно завершены, деньги переведены на счёт. Предстоял долгий путь из мёртвого мира через реку и равнину. Он выпил немного воды, отрезал кусок ткани от хаори и перемотал кисти рук.

_Ты же идёшь за мной?_

Если бы он оглянулся, то увидел бы тянущийся за ним кровавый след. Но он не оглядывался. Глупость не оправдание, сказала краснорылая свинья. И была совершенно права.

Кажется, за ним действительно кто-то шёл. Оглядываться было нельзя — а разговаривать?

— Возможно, скоро придётся бежать. Ты как, сможешь?

Никто ему не ответил.

— Если я свалюсь по дороге, то не сумею тебя вывести. Так что, когда дойдём до равнины, побежим. Сейчас пока можно поберечь силы.

Он слышал только шорох своих шагов, и всё. Она вообще идёт за ним? Может, она осталась там? Она ведь такая же своенравная, как и Камуи.

— Знаешь, когда ты заорала, что я тебе никто, сначала я подумал, что ты дура и мешаешь моему плану. И только потом до меня дошло, что ты всё сделала правильно. Если бы она думала, что ты хочешь уйти со мной, то не отпустила бы тебя. То, что она была растрогана моей музыкой, только разозлило её. А ведь Сэймэй говорил, что растрогать музыкой судью — единственный, пусть и крошечный, шанс выторговать твою свободу. Похоже, работает не со всеми судьями. С этой, наверное, сработало бы, если бы её не растрогали, а, наоборот, в бешенство привели.

Он горько усмехнулся.

— Думаю, им стоило отправить за тобой этого вашего мелкого пацана: его пение совершенно точно привело бы её в ужас. Хотя нет. При виде его ты бы вряд ли сумела так хорошо разыграть антипатию. Хотя с чего я взял, что ты разыгрывала?

Дорога пошла под уклон, и Такасуги увидел мост, проложенный Кагурой. Его до сих пор не «разобрали»: никто не осмеливался идти по ещё живым чудовищам. Такасуги знал, что на мост его не пустят, тем более он шёл из Мейфу. Он остановился, чтобы поразмыслить, что же делать дальше, и смотрел на то, что происходило на этом берегу с несчастными умершими. Старая карга командовала раздеванием новой партии душ и орала так, словно ночью не ложилась. Вероятно, так оно и было. Работа никогда не заканчивалась, а если у старухи не было сменщика, ей и вовсе приходилось невесело. Неудивительно, что при таких объёмах работы трудно оставаться доброжелательным и ревностно исполнять обязанности. Такасуги прикинул, что с новыми ранами ему будет проще перейти вброд: но был ли он? Были только тела речных страшилищ, сложенные Кагурой штабелем. Он направился к ним.

_Не отставай._

— Эй! — окликнула его старуха. — Нашёл зазнобу свою?

— Нашёл.

— А где же она? Что-то я её не вижу.

Человек менее уверенный оглянулся бы — Такасуги же только усмехнулся.

— Она идёт за мной, пока я не оглядываюсь.

— Никто за тобой не идёт, — злорадно захохотала старуха. — Эта мерзкая девчонка будет гореть в Аду, ты вернёшься ни с чем. О, я смотрю, знатно тебя отделали. Руки-то все в крови. Осторожнее переходи через реку: запах крови привлекает. О да, очень сильно привлекает.

Видимо, Кагура сильно досадила старухе, подумал Такасуги. И с чудовищами справилась, и раздеваться отказалась. На суде она была в своей больничной юкате. А вместе с тем старуха первая и последняя в этом мире, кто сам просил забрать Кагуру назад.

Переход через реку Такасуги не запомнил, всё было как в тумане. Он просто упрямо шёл вперёд, а осознание того, что за ним идёт Кагура, придавало ему сил. Пытался ли кто-то убить его или нет, он не помнил, но новых ран на его теле не появилось. На берегу он всё-таки свалился и заставил себя пролежать хотя бы немного, дабы набраться сил для финального раунда. Что делала не идущая за ним Кагура, он понятия не имел, но надеялся, что она тоже набирается сил.

— Между прочим, я совершенно не собирался за тобой спускаться, сдалась ты мне, — Такасуги не знал, с кем он разговаривает. Если он сейчас один, тогда с самим собой. Но он надеялся, что слово судьи, данное ему при полном зале слушателей его сольного концерта, чего-нибудь да стоит.

Предстоял переход через ядовитую равнину. Нужно было не забыть воспользоваться респиратором. Или оставить его Кагуре, а самому как-нибудь обойтись? Но он живой, а Кагура пока ещё душа. Она вновь станет человеком, когда пройдёт через врата, соединяющие два мира.

— Ты верно сказала, я тебе никто, а ты никто мне. Но так вышло, что твоя родня не умеет играть на музыкальных инструментах.

_— Всем вместе пойти не выйдет, — сказал Сэймэй. — Врата откроются только одному из вас. Нужен музыкант, но не любой. Кто из вас умеет петь и играть в классическом стиле?_

_Камуи растерянно обернулся к Такасуги: он не единожды видел, как тот музицировал._

_— Такасуги, — Гинтоки преданно заглянул ему в глаза. — Ты же умеешь бренчать на сямисэне, да? И поёшь не так фальшиво, как я._

_— Только правильно сыгранная музыка поможет смягчить чёрствые сердца жителей Мейфу, — добавил Сэймэй. — Ваше мастерство в сражениях здесь будет бесполезно._

_Так они с Бансаем из простой группы сопровождения превратились в центральных персонажей операции спасения. Ну что же, странно было бы, если бы Гинтоки с Камуи вызвали Такасуги не для смертельно опасной миссии, а для увеселительной прогулки. Они оба видели в нём последнюю надежду, и у него не было другого выбора, кроме как согласиться. Но вместо него вдруг заговорил Бансай:_

_— Полагаю, пойду я._

_Нормальный человек на месте Такасуги обрадовался бы такому повороту. Нашёлся доброволец, недурно владеющий инструментом, весьма подходящая личность. Пел он, правда, немного хуже Такасуги и был довольно серьёзно ранен для трудного перехода по долине смерти, но…_

_Как же ненавязчиво оставить его в стороне?_

_— Не думаю, что песни, написанные тобой для репертуара Теракадо Оцу, годятся для мира мёртвых, — сказал Такасуги, глядя мимо Бансая на Гинтоки. Взгляд Гинтоки немного прояснился: если Такасуги берётся за дело, обычно он доводит его до конца. О Бансае такого сказать было нельзя. Вдруг ему понравится ритм души мёртвой Кагуры, и вся миссия по спасению полетит прямо в какой-нибудь ад?_

_Бансай понял намёк._

_— Думаешь, в мире мёртвых отсутствует социальное расслоение? Да ты идеалист, Шинске. И со мной всё в порядке, рана почти зажила._

_Такасуги покачал головой: нет._

_Тем временем Шинпачи вдруг вышел из шока, вызванного внезапной кончиной Кагуры, и, глядя остекленевшими глазами впереди себя, чётко произнёс:_

_— Бансай-сан автор песен Оцу?_

_— Если пойдёшь ты, то возьми хотя бы мой инструмент, — предложил Бансай._

_— Бансай-сан автор песен Оцу! — как заведённый повторял Шинпачи._

_Такасуги деловито закинул футляр с сямисэном за спину и повернулся к Сэймэю._

_— Я должен уметь что-то ещё?_

_— Но почему песни Оцу не годятся для Страны мёртвых?! — всё не унимался Шинпачи._

_— Тамошняя публика предпочитает классику, — предположил Бансай. — Я мог бы сыграть классику, но Шинске сделает это лучше, полагаю. К тому же он совершенно здоров._

_— Так это правда, что вы автор песен Оцу?_

_— Только тех, которые принесли ей популярность._

4.

Когда Такасуги вышел из врат, соединяющих Мейфу с миром живых, первым делом сдёрнул с лица респиратор и закашлялся от свежего воздуха.

Конечно же, они ждали. Не было похоже, что прошло сто лет, хотя Сэймэй говорил, что время в Мейфу может течь иначе.

Камуи бросился к нему, а Гинтоки, Умибозу и Шинпачи — к той, кто шла за ним. Гинтоки что-то спросил у неё, она ответила слабым голосом. Значит, живая. Значит, ему удалось вывести её на белый свет. Какое облегчение.

Камуи с изумлением и яростью разглядывал его окровавленные руки.

— Что это? Ты там с кем-то подрался?

— Пришлось сыграть на чужом инструменте, — Такасуги пошатнулся, но Гинтоки, вдруг возникший рядом, подхватил его. Похоже, он потерял порядочно крови, чтобы считаться раненым. Сможет ли он играть после этого? А держать в руках меч? Какая разница.

— А где Бансай? — спросил Такасуги. На самом деле он просто хотел отключиться и заснуть.

— Уехал за доктором, — ответил Гинтоки. — Мы как-то не подумали, что тебе может понадобиться… врачебная помощь. А он подумал.

— Ну да, я же просто в мир мёртвых на гастроли съездил.

Они переглянулись и расхохотались.

— Он так и будет меня игнорировать? — спросила Кагура за его спиной. Голос был вполне живым, хоть и слабым. Но Такасуги не мог заставить себя оглянуться: а что, если ещё нельзя? Что если он посмотрит на неё — и её душа отправится в один из горячих адов?

— Эй, ты так и будешь игнорировать меня, мой спаситель?

Его руки легко коснулась чья-то рука. Её рука.

— Не стоит благодарности, — ответил Такасуги. — Я сделал это не для тебя. Всегда мечтал побывать в Мейфу, и вот мечта сбылась.

— Я знаю. Ты покалечил руки адским инструментом совсем не ради маленькой девочки, которой ты не будешь годиться в мужья, даже когда она вырастет.

— С этого места поподробнее! — одновременно воскликнули Умибозу, Шинпачи и Гинтоки. Камуи только хмыкнул. Такасуги, наконец, обернулся. Живая и бледная как смерть Кагура стояла и смотрела на него снизу вверх. Отец поддерживал её с одной стороны, а Шинпачи с другой.

— Но не забывай, что меня к тебе приговорили! Мне придётся стать женой такого… как ты. А мне совсем не сдался будущий муж-калека, так что приводи себя в порядок.

— С этого места поподробнее!

Такасуги усмехнулся и ответил:

— Приведу.

Подъехавший с доктором Бансай избавил Такасуги от необходимости объясняться. Пусть Кагура сама порадует свою семью. Они же говорили, что согласны на что угодно ради того, чтобы вернуть её жизнь. Будущий брак между ним и Кагурой неизбежен, если они хотят сохранить её. Сам он чувствовал только пустоту внутри: это приключение вывернуло его наизнанку. 

— Ну что, живой, Орфей? — спросил Бансай. Взгляд, брошенный им на руки Такасуги, был красноречивее иных слов.

— Это не так важно, как тот факт, что я доставил Эвридику родителям.

— Полагаю, это тоже важно. В том числе и для Эвридики. Или ты так не считаешь?

Такасуги промолчал. Пока что он не знал ответа на этот вопрос.


End file.
